


洛基与触手事件

by cheatnut1998



Series: loki tickling [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pee, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatnut1998/pseuds/cheatnut1998
Summary: 洛基走入了一个山洞，他被触手抓住了并遭到了挠痒痒。
Series: loki tickling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710889
Kudos: 3





	洛基与触手事件

**Author's Note:**

> 触手tickling，有失禁描写

俗话说做一件事就要最好失败的准备，很显然洛基没有，他在触手巢穴中被抓住

现在洛基整个人被拉扯着挂在空中，双手过头顶，双脚也被拴住，洛基想念出咒语，但那些触手从他的袍子口滑进去挠他的胳肢窝，这让他无法自拔的笑个不停，”呼哈哈哈哈哈，嗯，哈哈哈哈，住嘻嘻嘻嘻'洛基被痒的念不出一个词，他开始后悔没把身体练的强壮点了，但他很快发现更糟糕的事情来了，那些触手增加了一些到他脚.上挠痒痒，洛基就笑的更疯了，他试图把脚皱起来抵挡挠痒痒,可是腋窝的痒感又令他过不了多久就放松了，让他只能无助的摆着脚被挠，现在的洛基笑的涕泗横流，头发淋乱，大概他没想到自己有一-天会这么狼狈。. 上面的触手用触手尖在腋窝的软肉上画圆，下面的触手更是残忍的把洛基的脚趾往后掰开，好让洛基无法把他的脚皱起来，并加了小触手磨他的脚趾缝，在前后夹击下把洛基送上了癫狂的顶峰，洛基在长长的尖笑了一声后，就陷入了昏迷。

醒来后洛基发现自己被全身用触手裹住，只有头和脚露了出来，但洛基很快就知道这是什么意思了，一根触手来到他的脚下，开始搓揉他的脚，触手的底盘充满颗粒状的凸起，不断的摩擦脚心，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈还，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈来!”洛基无助的摇着头，被逼着大笑，触手更加快速的攻击，几乎不放过洛基脚上的任何-个缝隙，洛基痒的快疯了，然而他挣扎着，只能将头发弄得一团糟，汗水打湿了他的头发和鬓发，眼泪在脸颊上形成了泪痕，他感觉到自己下腹正有一种无法控制的感觉蔓延，“不要呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈， 呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，呜呜哈哈哈哈哈吼吼吼!”更 多的小触手从缝隙中伸进来，爱抚他的肋骨，腋下，大腿内侧甚至下腹的三角地带，“呀哈哈哈哈我呀---哈哈哈， 啊啊啊吼吼哈哈哈哈，操啊哈哈哈哈哈。"剧烈的痒意下，洛基全身都抽搐着颤抖，他大脑一片混乱完全的语无伦次了，在所有触手的运动下，洛基眼前一白感觉所有感觉都弱了下去，下腹的鼓胀感被一 种奇异的舒适代替，一会后洛基感觉自己两腿之间有温热的水流了下里，他才明白是他被痒的失禁了，不受控制的尿液从腿间流下，穿过触手的缝隙滴到了地上，在偌大的巢穴里发出了声音，洛基轻轻的抽泣起来，虽然自己身体没有大碍，可自尊却遭到了重创。


End file.
